Ya No ToDo Es CoMo AnTeS
by Yumi-Chan U.H
Summary: *Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven,perdiéndose en el viento...Esa seria la ultima lagrima que derramaria por El...Lo prometió.../..::SasuSaku::.. mi primer fic,pasen onegai!


Ya No ToDo Es CoMo AnTeS…

**Introducción**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se podía escuchar el sonido de las ramas de los arboles, y ver una rápida silueta pasar por ellos .Era un día muy lluvioso, el cielo estaba gris y se podían ver unas grandes nubes que amenazaban con descargar todo lo que contenían, parece que hasta el clima la acompañaba en su desastroso día.

Se preguntaran: ¿Quién es la persona con semejante suerte?

Pues, la kunoichi de mas alto nivel de toda la aldea, la alumna de la gran y majestuosa Hokage, la mejor Ninja-medico de toda la maldita aldea…

Si, así es, es la Gran Sakura Haruno… (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Ahora la pregunta es:¡¿Por qué le tiene que pasar todo esto a ella!

Primero, la maldita lluvia la hiba a retrasar más de lo esperado si no encontraba un refugio, y ese es el problema,¡no hay una miserable cueva en todo el maldito bosque!

Segundo, la misión no salió como ella esperaba, en el camino, tuvo que pelear con ninjas renegados de la aldea del sonido, dejándole su chakra al mínimo.

Tercero, Por la falta de chakra no pudo concretar la misión en el tiempo asignado, que significa: misión fallida.

Y todo eso por su gran estrés.

Y se vuelve a hacer la pregunta: ¿¡Por qué le tiene que pasar todo esto a ella!

_Ella,_ que se esforzó tanto para ser fuerte, para dejar de ser esa estupida niña débil y llorona, que besaba el suelo por donde _El_ caminaba…

Eso es lo peor…

_El _regresó…

_FLASH BLACK_

_MOoo... Vamos Sakura-Chan!-_

_NO! Naruto!-era la décima vez que se lo decía, ¿acaso ese idiota no entendía lo que significaba NO? -_

_Hemos estado comiendo ramen por dos semanas seguidas!-continuó la joven irritada-no, perdón - levantó una mano-YO comía…Tu DEVORABAS!-_

_Pero Sakura-Chan! –exclamó el rubio poniéndose delante de ella-_

_Esta vez yo invito Dattebayo!-El sabia que no podía hacerlo…pero era el ultimo recurso…_

_Eso provoco una mirada maligna en la pelirosa… ¿le dio por mentiroso? Ahora se las iba a ver con ella._

_Esta bien Naruto-termino accediendo, pero su mirada maligna seguía plantada en su rostro._

_Eso hizo tragar duro al pobre rubio, la chica tramaba algo, y por supuesto, no era nada bueno._

_Y como tu invitas-continuó – invitare a Ino-cerda, a Hinata-Chan, a Kiba, a Sai, a Neji, a Ten Ten,_ _a Shikamaru, a kakashi-sensei, a kurenai-sensei…-y la lista siguió, y siguió hasta nombrar a casi toda la aldea._

_Etto..Sakura-Chan-Ho,- Ho su ranita hiba a quedar __nuevamente__ vacía-por que no mejor comemos solamente nosotros dos?-_

_Emm… déjame pensar-puso un dedo en su mentón en forma pensativa-¡NO!-dijo bruscamente haciendo que el pobre chico cayera de espaldas al piso-_

_Acaso me crees tonta Naruto?-_

_Etto…-tenia que estar despejado cien kilómetros a la redonda cuando Sakura se enojaba, así no te alcanzaba ninguna grieta, y ahora se veía notablemente molesta._

_Desde un principio sabia que no tenias dinero como para invitarme ,y me hibas a dejar la cuenta a mi, eso seria pagar mas de 10 tazones de ramen, y eso seria solo TU porción, con MI dinero!-o si, estaba muy molesta._

_Dicho – (, gritado)- esto la pelirosa continuo su marcha dando grandes y fuertes zancadas, el rubio debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de seguirla, pero como el pobre no piensa…, fue tras ella._

_20 minutos después…_

_NO NARUTO!-y se repite la misma escena…_

_Acaso no se puede ir a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea sin ser molestada?_

_Por favor Sakura-chaaaaaan!- al parecer…_

_NO._

_Ya te dije que no ba…!-la palabra quedo cortada por algo,(mejor dicho alguien) que ninguno de los dos esperaban( ni querían) encontrar._

_**n-no puede ser… no… ¡No puede ser!-* no sacas nada con convencerte, El esta ahí…*-**_

_Naruto al ver que Sakura paro en seco, vio hacia donde ella dirigía su mirada._

_Que pasa Sakura-ch-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…_

_Los dos estaban en shock._

_Sasuke…-murmuro Sakura_

_Teme…-dijo Naruto con la voz más firme…_

_Ahí estaba el causante de tantas lágrimas y sudor._

_Ahí estaba el causante de tantas heridas y dolor._

_Ahí estaba el causante de tantas misiones fallidas._

_Ahí estaba el causante de tantas ilusiones perdidas._

_Ahí…en la entrada de la aldea, estaba…_

_**Sasuke Uchiha…**_

_El mismo estaba sucio y lastimado, con la ropa rasgada y manchada con sangre, tanto de el como de su hermano, al parecer, el todavía no lo sabia…_

_No venia sol, tres personas más lo acompañaban._

_El primero, era un hombre grotesco, de pelo anaranjado y en puntas, su ropa también estaba rasgada, y tenia heridas leves en su cuerpo y un kunai clavado en su brazo izquierdo._

_La segunda, era una mujer de pelo rojizo, no estaba muy lastimada, solo tenia pequeños cortes en los brazos, pero se veía muy cansada._

_Y el tercero, era un chico de pelo corto, lacio y celeste, tenia una cantimplora colgando de su cinturón, estaba muy lastimado, tenia una gran herida en el abdomen, y era llevado por el hombre "gigante"._

_Los tres se veían agitados, cansados, y hambrientos…_

_El primero que salio de su trance fue Naruto, quien fue corriendo hasta el lugar._

_La pelirosa lo siguió, los Anbu de la entrada se acercaron a los dos, y uno le susurro algo al oído a la chica…_

_Que hacemos con ellos cuatro?-_

_Déjenlos pasar, los llevaremos a ver a la hokage-le respondió, tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro._

_De acuerdo-_

_La joven asintió, y avanzo hacia los cuatro heridos, sentia le pesada y penetrante del pelinegro en ella, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a ellos._

_Correte baka!-le grito a Naruto, ya que este estaba prácticamente encima de sasuke._

_Moo~ Sakura-chan! El teme volvió!-exclamo emocionado-no te alegra?_

_Claro que si Naruto! Pero si tu Estas encima de el, ¡ perfecto!,cúralo tu!- dijo notablemente molesta._

_Lo siento Sakura-chan!- se corrió al instante_

_Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, y comenzó a curar las heridas del pelinegro, este lo miraba atenta ¿desde cuando había cambiado tanto?..._

_Quítate el haori uchiha- esta bien, esto es raro…¿desde cuando Sakura le llamaba por el apellido?_

_El joven obedeció, se quito su haori, dejando ver su marcado cuerpo digno de un dios, (no me pude resistir xD), y una profunda herida en el pecho._

_Tsk, acaso no sabes lo que es esquivar?-esa herida le hiba a costar curar, solo porque el señorito Uchiha no puede seguir los movimientos de una estupida katana._

_Tu no dirías eso en mi lugar-le contesto indiferente._

_La chica prefirió no responder, no queria dejarlo peor de lo que ya estaba._

_Listo-dijo al tiempo que finalizo su tarea de curar al uchiha , se aparto rapidamente de el , y se dirigió a curar a los tres restantes. Su sola presencia le causaba un remolino de sentimientos, rencor, dolor , tristeza, emoción(solo un poco),rabia, muchas cosas._

_Y ella definitivamente no se quería romper ahí._

_Termino al poco tiempo de curar al resto del equipo, y se fue junto con Naruto y el grupo del uchiha al despacho de la hokage._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ UCHIHA!-grito la hokage euforica y roja de rabia._

_Hmp…-"contesto" el chico mostrándose indiferente._

_¡A MI NO ME VENGAS CON TUS MONOSILABOS MOCOSO DE…!-_

_TSUNADE OBBA-CHAN!CONTROLESE!-dijo el rubio logrando tranquilisarla._

_Quiero el perdón de la aldea, y poder tener de nuevo mi puesto de Ninja de konoha, este es mi grupo, taka, y ellos también quieren permanecer aquí…-termino de explicar…_

_Eso no me dice nada mocoso!- eso fue un resumen demasiado corto para su gusto._

_Tsunade-sama, sasuke uchiha quiere el perdón de la aldea, y volver a ser Ninja de la villa, tiene cosas a favor, ya que elimino a dos enemigos de rango S, no digo que no se le debe imponer un castigo por su traición-menciono con amargura-pero por favor considere la posibilidad de dejarlo permanecer en la aldea, y darle dos meses de prueba, si se ve un comportamiento extraño, o no se comporta como debe, nosotros permitiremos que lo ejecuten –naruto puso una cara de horror-pero, si no, volverá a ser un Ninja de la aldea ,y recuperará nuestro respeto,¿Qué le parece?-terminó._

_Todos miraban asombrados a la joven, especialmente naruto y sasuke ¿desde cuando Sakura habla de forma tan…tan fría?._

_Me sorprendes Sakura, defender a una persona que te traiciono y te dejo sola, de verdad eres muy valiente-la hokage sabia lo que paso hace cinco años ,pero quería hacer entrar en razón al uchiha, para que vea cuanto sufrieron naruto y sakura por su estupida venganza…_

_Yo aun no lo perdono…-mascullo entre dientes-solo lo hago por naruto, lo va a perdonar o no?-pregunto ya molesta._

_Si, pero, uchiha-lo llamo mirandolo directamente a los ojos-al primer error, seras encarcelado y ejecutado, y con ustedes –miro exclusivamente a taka-también, pero primero deberán decirme sus nombres-_

_Yo me llamo suigetsu-se presento el de pelo celeste_

_Yo karin – dijo de mala gana la pelirroja, si fuera por ella no se quedaba en esa aldea de cuarta, pero como su sakuke-kun (no es tuyo ¬¬) decidió quedarse, pues ella también, además no le agradaba esa pelo de chicle._

_Yo me llamo juugo, gusto en conocerla hokage-sama-hizo una elegante reverencia._

_-__**vaya, de los tres el parece ser el mas educado-**__pensó divertida la hokage_

_Bien, Sakura ponles los brazaletes-la hokage le entrego los cuatro brazaletes y Sakura se los coloco a cada uno-ya pueden retirarse-_

_Que es esto?-pregunto sasuke_

_Es un brazalete absorbe chakra, no te permitirá utilizar chakra mientras lo lleves puesto, y no podrás quitártelo hasta que el que tenga la llave te lo saque-le aclaro Sakura de mala gana._

_Bien,ya pueden retirarse-dios, esto la estaba sacando de sus casillas, necesitaba su sake ahora._

_Gracias! Obba-chan!-grito el rubio, y salio corriendo de allí._

_Sakura al instante empujo a taka afuera y cerro la puerta…_

_¡TRASH!_

_El sonido de algo rompiéndose llego a los oídos de todos._

_¡NARUTOOOO!-el grito de tsunade hizo mover toda la estructura de la torre._

_Ufff!, la proxima vez no te salvas naruto…-le dijo divertida,_

_Jejeje…-el rubio de rascaba la nuca nervioso mientras todos los veían con una gota en la cabeza._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Luego de eso todos salieron en dirección a sus respectivos hogares, taka y sasuke a la mansión uchiha, naruto a su apartamento y Sakura al suyo._

_Teme, quieres ir a comer al ichiraku's?-pregunto el rubio emocionado._

_Hmp…dobe-la verdad extrañaba comer ramen, pero por supuesto no lo demostraría._

_Eso es un si o un no?-el rubio tenia una ceja levantada, es que el es tan…tan sasuke._

_Esta bien dobe – todos cambiaron de dirección y fueron hacia el ichiraku's menos una pelirrosa que seguía de largo hacia su casa…_

_Neee!sakura-chan no vas!-pregunto a lo lejos el rubio, notando la ausencia de su mejor amiga._

_No naruto mañana tengo una misión! Debo preparar las cosas!-eso era en parte verdad, si tenia una misión mañana, pero no quería pasar tiempo con el recién llegado, eran demasiadas cosas en las que tenia que pensar._

_Esta bien Sakura-chan! Suerte!-_

_A los lejos la joven oía los gritos de sus compañeros, en realidad la pelea entre ellos._

_Espero que hayas traído dinero dobe…-esa voz tan conocida para ella…_

_No me digas dobe! Teme! – su querido amigo…_

_Dobe!-_

_Teme!-_

_Dobe!-_

_Teme!-_

_Usurontonkachi!-_

_Etto… teme!-_

_YO!-un poof se escucho en el lugar_

_Kakashi-sensei!-_

_Hmp, Hatake-_

_Has vuelto sasuke- esa voz nostálgica, le era muy conocida._

_Los gritos se hicieron lejanos…_

_¡Diablos!_

_Como dolía…como dolía, recordar…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_La pelirosa al llegar a su casa no pudo evitar romperse a llorar._

_¿¡Porque tuvo que volver JUSTO ahora!_

_Cuando ella estaba a punto de olvidarlo…_

_Porque?..._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven, perdiéndose en el viento…

Esa seria la ultima lágrima que derramaría por _El…_

Por que…

_Ya No todo es como antes_…_**sasuke-kun…**_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
